User talk:David 40
Welcome Hi, welcome to House Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blythe House page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteveHFisyh (Talk) 05:54, October 14, 2012 December featured article Thank you for making so many edits last month. As a result, you've been chosen to choose the featured article for December 2012. Here are the rules: - You have to choose an article that existed on October 31, 2012 - You can't choose an article that has already been featured - You have to choose by November 7, 2012 Other than that, you have free choice. If you don't choose, I get to choose. Please leave a message on my talk page with your choice. Thank you! SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Featured article Cancer is out - it's already been featured. Either porphyria or hepatitis would be a good choice. SteveHFisyh (talk) 20:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, for some reason the right brackets keep going missing from that page, so the infobox is treated as regular text. I've had trouble with it before but I think I fixed it again.SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) At the rate I am editing during this Christmas Holiday on many Wiki's, I will get the featured article again in April so look out SteveHFisyh because in time, i will be an administrator. David 40 (talk) 20:05, December 18, 2012 (UTC)David_40 Thanks for your advice! I corrected my choice in the SteveHFisyh talk page. :) Thank you! Luke Gregory Michael House-Jackson (talk) 23:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC)aka Lucas You learn after a while, a episode is a good thing, but it is not updated that far. Its better you do a disease or a character that needs to be helped. David 40 (talk) 02:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC)David 40 Administrator request Thank you for your request to become an administrator on the Wiki. I have reviewed the contributions of the three other administrators, who were only added 10 months ago. The admin with the fewest edits is Daves Villa with over 440. The other two admins have far more edits, and Daves Villa has also contributed most of the templates. While any and all contributions to the Wiki are appreciated, my policy on admins is that they have to show a long term committment to the Wiki and show outstanding contributions. While I hope you will continue to contribute and that at some point your promotion to Admin will be obvious, at this time I think it's premature. SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:12, March 16, 2013 (UTC) May featured article You were head and shoulders above everyone else this month, so the choice of the featured article is yours. The rules are: - It has to be a page that existed on March 31, 2013 - It can't be a page that was featured before - You have to let me know by April 8, 2013 Just drop a note on my talk page. SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:52, April 2, 2013 (UTC) September featured article You're clearly the most active editor for July, so the September featured article is your choice. Remember the rules! *You have to choose a page that existed on July 31, 2013 *You can't choose a page that has already been featured *You have to choose by August 8 Thanks for all your help. Leave your choice on my talk page. I look forward to it. SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:41, August 2, 2013 (UTC) January featured article Not a lot of competition this month (including from me - I've been busy too) but your one edit gives you the win. The only other editor is ineligible this month. You know the rules #Has to be an article that existed on November 30, 2013 #Can't be an article that has been featured before #You have to let me know by December 9 As usual, drop a message on my talk page. Thanks for sticking with us. Our edits are down, but we're still getting consistently over 7,000 page views a day, sometimes in excess of 10,000! SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:11, December 3, 2013 (UTC)